Times To Remember With Your Best Friend, A Vampire
by Rosalie Storm
Summary: Oneshots :L ZEKI ZEKI ZEKI! MWAHAHAHA!
1. She Said

Yuki gave another giggle at what the teacher said. Her and Zero decided the would add "_That's what she said_" To the end of everything the guy said. And so far, Yuki was giggling her head off and Zero had remained dead serious. Even _if _there was a voice in his head giggling like mad.

She elbowed him softly and he turned to look at her with his lavender grey eyes. They meet her dark chocolate eyes looked like they were made out of glitter as she giggled again. "Don't you find any of it funny, You grumpy _sod_?"

"No" He lied. Keeping a smirk hidden as he adjusted his school blazer. It outlined his figure and reveiled his broad shoulders.

The teacher picked up a test tube, Then a plastic tube. "Now this goes in here..." He said under his breath. But that was all it took for the flood gates to open for Yuki. She snorted loudly and gripped the table when she felt herself falling backwards. Zero looked at her, And that was it for him too.

Zero burst into histerics, Yuki crying with laughed next to him. Zero leaned back on his stool and fell, His back crashed against the floor and the class erupted with laughter as the teacher fummed at them.

Yuki watched Zero roll over with laughter. She got up and he took hold of her outstreached hand, Still laughing like a girl as he was pulled to his feet. They stood there giggling as the teacher glared full scale at them.

"I'm trying to continue my lesson." The teacher growled and Yuki fell back with silent laugher as Zero turned away, His shoulders shaking.

"What do find so funny about this?" He hissed.

Zero turned with the usual dead serious expression on his face. Not one trace of a smile left. "Don't worry sir. Yuki likes to be_ imature_" He said as he glared at the giggling girl.

"You found it funny too!" She giggled.

His glare maximised. "Shut. up."

She giggled again.

"Zero." They're teacher said. Annoyed. "Take the girl_ outside_. Now."

"Will do, Sir" He said. Taking hold Yuki's elbow and dragging her out. But before they had got out of the classroom, Yuki yelled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LAUGHED YOU GRUMPY _GIT_!"

The class roared with laughter.


	2. Shoppin'

**Hope you people enjoy this :)**

"Zero"

"Yes Yuuki?"

"We are in a _Clothes Shop_. At least give me a_ idea _what you _want_"

Thats right. Yuuki Cross, Has dragged me, Zero Kiryu into a flipping _CLOTHES SHOP! _

She keeps on trying to get me out into the open, Dragging me places i don't want to go, Throwing me into situations i try and avoid. But, Thats Yuuki for you. Today, She decided i needed a completely new wardrobe since my clothes are getting to 'Tacky'. I _liked _that shirt AND that 3/4 length coat. But NO, She _had _to go and throw it away. Well. Throw it away i mean steal it and throw it in her OWN wardrobe. Which isn't fair in my point of view. I looked back at Yuuki and glared. "I _want _my _coat _back" I growled, Even though it was hopeless.

"No." She said, Looking up at me with a devilish smirk. "I'm having that coat now."

"No your not!"

"Yes i am!"

"Who paid for it?"

"Watch your own words, Zero. I paid for that coat, So it was mine anyway" She said and turned on her heel, Looking through the coat section.

"But you gave it to _me_, You _didn't _keep it." I said, Wandering up behind her.

"I _still paid _for it!"

"Admit it. You gave it to me." I said and she turned, Her eyebrows shooting up like bullets when she saw a smirk on my face.

"Wow." She said. "The grumpy git of the family is _smiling_"

"You consider _me family?_"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"You look after me like a older brother, You teach me things like a dad. You care for me like a mum. You come with me shopping like a sister...Your like a whole family to me in one person. I like it." She said, That gentle smile playing across her lips as she looked up at my face. Which had consisted of mixed up emotions. All tumbling over themselves in my head.

"Then...What is Kuran to you?" I asked and i noticed her eyes widdened a fraction.

"He's a_ friend_. So i don't know what _you're _thinking." She said sternly and picked out a black coat, It came just bellow my hips and it had a big collar. Buttons decorated it, Giving it a formal look to the man wearing it. "Try that on" She said. I took it off her with a sigh and slipped it on.

"That, Doesn't suit you, It takes all the colour out of your hair." She said and i shrugged the coat off.

"There was_ never any _colour in my hair." I said plainly and she put the coat back on the hanger.

"Yes there _is_, I wish i had a hair colour like yours, It stands out. But what was i given? Boring old _brunnette_"

"Your god damn lucky."

"No i'm not!"

"You've been picking up behaviour problems from the headmaster."

"We know him as _dad _now"

"I thought you said _i _was dad" I said and once i did, I knew i had stepped on a bomb. Because she turned on me, Glaring full scale.

"Yes, But don't forget who is getting you _clothes_." She warned.

"Does that mean i'll be walking around naked?"

She growled. "No. Wait! _Yes_! Since _i _have stolen all of your clothes you don't have any to wear."

"What if i do the same to you?"

"I need some new clothes actually."

I sighed and after a moments hesitation, I picked her up in my arms, Carrying the squeeking girl to the other end of the shop as she thumped my chest. "Put me down Zero!" She yelled and put her arms tightly around my neck, Burrying her face into my chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you am i?"

"No! But there is a thing about older brothers and little sisters and mums and dads, They're always up to something!"

I let out a chuckle. "I've only taken you to the other end of the shop."

"Why?"

"Because you need a awesome coat. Just like me"

"You sound _soooo _casual."

"I can be if i want to." I grumbled.

"Why are you getting me a coat?"

"Because you need one."

"Why?"

"Because you do"

"You just want to buy me one, Don't you?"

"Yes." I grumbled, She was still in my arms as i took out a white three quatre length coat, Golden buttons did the thing up and a furry white hood was attached to it. "This one?" I asked, My face inches from hers.

"I like that,"

"Do you want to try it on?"

"Sure!" She said and i released her from my grip. She shivered slightly and wrapped the coat around her.

"Cold?"

"Yeah"

"I'm that warm?"

"Yeah"

"Right.."

"You thought 'cos you were a Vampire you would be cold?"

"Yes i did."

"Oh."

"Are you still cold?"

"No.."

"Yes you are"

"No i'm no-"

"To late!" I said as a picked her up again, She squeeled again and this time, She didn't heasitate and she threw her arms around me.

"Stop picking me up all the time! Its annoying me!"

"How? I thought you were cold?"

"I am. But you do it without warning." She said and burried her face in my neck.

"But thats what makes my hugs special"

"...True..." She said and sensed a uncertainty in her voice.

"What?" I asked in a low voice.

"Kaname...Has entered the shop...And is glaring at us."

"Oh. Your boyfriend." I mumbled and put her down. Turning and helping her look at other coats.

Yuuki didn't say another word after that. I should've known. She was waiting for lover-Boy to wonder over. And i swore, If he annoyed me, I would smash his face in. He had just ruined one of the only joyful moments i have in my life. And yes, I do get depressed. Alot.

"Ah..Kiryu." Said a voice from infront of me as i was about to take a coat of the hanger. My eyes came up in a cold glare to look at the bastard himself. Stood there all smug in his fancy coat and polished shoes. GODDDDDD.

"Hi." I said and looked down again. I took the coat of the rail and showed it to Yuuki. Who grinned and tried it on. It was a burgundy coloured thing that showed her skinny frame.

"I'll keep this one out" She smiled and placed it with the white coat.

"Not flinging any insults i see?" Kaname asked after greeting Yuuki. "No glares? You're even avoiding looking at me."

I gave a hummourless laugh under my breath, But kept my head down. "I don't think you deserve such a thing. For _me_ to _look _at _you_. Disgusting thought, Isn't it?"

"Look who's talking."

"I struck a nerve." I said triumphantly. Trying to hide the grin that spread.

"Does it matter?"

"I did then?"

"No."

"Then why be so defensive?"

Kaname sighed and turned to Yuuki. "Please tell him to leave me alone. I know he _obeys_ you"

Yuuki went to open her mouth, But i cut her off. "I'm sorry Kuran. But i want to have a good time with Yuuki without _you_ around. I don't _like _you. So go away."

"You can't make me." He snarled and my anger flared.

"Can't I? I said, Taking out my gun and Yuuki dived at me. Holding me away.

"Right! I'm sorry Kaname but this will have to wait for another time. Zero! Put that god damn thing away!" She cursed at me and i gruffly put the gun back in the holster.

Kaname sighed and turned. "I still do have the right to shop in here, Kiryu."

"Just piss off will you" I snarled and Kaname smirked, Turned and strolled away with me glaring at his back.

"I have to admit it. He ruined that." Yuuki nodded.

"Look." I said gruffly. I didn't want to be in the same shop as _him. _All he would do is give me dirty looks. "Can we choose a coat and get out of this shop?"

Yuuki looked up at me and brushed a load of silver hair from my face. "Don't get so worked up over him. He does it purpously."

"_I know that_." I snapped.

Yuuki sighed and turned. She picked up the white coat and dragged me to the counter, She went to pay for it, But i stopped her. "I said i would pay."

She looked at me with wide eyes. "But-"

"I _said i _would pay for it. So give. It. Here." I said, Taking the coat off her and paying at the counter. The blonde haired woman looked at me and gave a smirk. "She your girlfriend?" She asked.

"No." I snapped. "Her intrests lie with someone else."

"I saw you earlier. She seems to comfortable around you"

_That would be if i wasn't a Vampire. _My mind snapped. But i said. "Maybe."

The woman laughed and handed me the coat. I walked back over to Yuuki, Who was stood there smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"That woman was talking to you."

"And?"

"I bet i could tell you what you were talking about."

"No you-"

"Me."

_SHIT._

"No.." I said a strolled out of the shop. God. I could be such a woose when it came to-

_Don't even get me started on that god damn subject._

"Why are you so embaressed about it Zero?" She asked me and i glared.

"I am _not _embaressed."

"You are"

I stopped and turned to glare at her full scale. "How do _you _know?"

"Because you snapped at me."

I growled angrily and turned, But she latched onto me like a leach. Gripping my arm and forcing me to a stop before i dragged her. "Let go, Yuuki"

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"You're so stubborn."

"No."

"Are you going to stop saying 'No' anytime soon?"

"No."

"Oh my god."

"No."

"Shut UP"

"No."

"NOW."

"NO!"

Silence filled the space between us and i stared down at her. And she stared up at me with a devilish smirk. "Do you...Do you want to tell me something, Zero?" She pleaded and i whirled on my heel. Heading off again. I walked at a dangerous pace down a ally way and looked back to see Yuuki running after me. I stood at the exit and when i realised she wasn't going to stop running, It was already to late.

She colided with me full force and took me off my feet. Pinning me to the wall of one of the backs of the shops and her mouth let loose on mine. My hands clenched slightly by my head but Yuuki wasn't going to let me go without a fight. She kissed me deeper and I growled. Man didn't i hate her for this.

"Yuuki-" I managed before she cut me off again. She continued her assult and i had enough. I pushed her off and twisted us, So that i was the one baring down over _her_ and kissing her. I pulled away to look into her eyes. A dangerous lust stiring inside my stomache. "What are you doing?" I asked. My grip never loosening from her shoulders.

"Something that i've wanted to do for a while." She smirked and drove my back into the wing of a car. Making me topple over the bonnet and lay there, Her holding me down with her face inches from mine.

"This event of going shopping has gone a _little _to far" I muttured and she smirked.

_OH NO._

This time when she kissed me, She let a hand run up my chest under my t-shirt and it clawed at my muscles. I growled again and gripped that hand. Flipping her off me and sending her back down onto the bonnet of the car with a bang. "Carry on like that, Yuuki, You won't be getting anything off me." I mumbled and tore myself from her. Begining another walk down the road, But She pounced on me again. Wrapping herself around my back and hooking her legs on the insides of my thighs. She bit my ear and i hissed through my teeth. I brought her round and threw her against a wall. Pinning her there by her hips. Her legs still firmly wrapped around mine.

"Don't keep on doing that Yuuki" I growled. Out of breath from what she was doing to me.

"Then admit it."

"No."

She smirked again and grabbed the collar of my t-shirt, Pulling me back into her. My hands tightened on her hips and she pulled my head into her neck so she could expose my neck. She bit down and i shivered as she continued to bite me all over my neck. A strangled moan escaped my lips and i a ache began in my stomache.

"Yuuki" I warned dangerously and she smirked. Bringing her mouth back to mine and chewing at my lip.

"I love you Zero." She said.

"I _want _you, You little seductress" I growled. My tounge getting lost in her mouth.


	3. Dancer

**This came to my mind whilst i was headbanging the desk for more ideas. Yes. I am THAT weird.**

"Now Kids!" The new dance teacher announced. "Boys one end of the room, Girls the other! Move it!" She cursed at them all and they all shuffled to were they were told to go. "Now Kids, I'm going to teach you the basics of a waltz."

Everyone was crowded into the Sports Hall. Day class AND Night class. Kaname stood at the front of the night class and Zero protecting the Day class. Both sending lethal glares at eachother.

Groans came from around the class room but silence rippled through. "Now, Who wants to come up and demonstrate for us?"

No one awnsered. So she spoke again.

"Fine. Zero Kiryu. Get your ass up here now." She said, Rearing round on the silver haired Vampire, Who looked inoccently at the floor and didn't move.

"NOW."

Zero reluctantly put one foot infront of the other. Taking long and slow strides into the centre of the hall.

"Why me?" He whined. "Couldn't you pick someone else?"

"No." She snapped and turned back around to the crowd. "Now, A girl!"

EVERYONE turned to Yuuki. Who shrank away, But didn't suceed in hidding. Girls grabbed her from behind and shoved her out of the crowds.

"You know him! He doesn't glare at you!" One of them cursed at her.

She turned. "Yes he damn well does." She snapped.

"Yuuki Cross?" The woman asked. "Get infront of this tall idiot now."

Yuuki sighed and dragged herself infront of him. Looking up at the Vampire as he avoided meeting her eyes.

"Now Kiryu. You know how to dance?" She snapped.

"Course i bloody well do" He snapped back.

"You don't seem like that kind of person"

Zero sighed. "I've danced with alot more women than you think i have."

The Teacher arched a eyebrow. "Fine." She said. Turning on her hips and walking towards a record player. "Yuuki M'Dear, Just follow his movements." She said and pressed the play, The usual song came on. Perfect to dance to. _Dark Waltz by Hayley Westenra_.

"Damn it all to hell." Zero muttured and took hold of Yuuki's hand, Locking his fingers with hers. Her other hand found his shoulder and his arm encirled her waist. "You're going to have to move a little more closer than that." He said and pulled her so close that their bodies were pressing against eachother.

"Uh..I don't dance" She said and Zero rolled his eyes.

"You will when i've finished with you." He said and he danced, Taking her slowly around the hall. Spinning and twirling her. Nerves rattled Yuuki, But she managed to surpress them. He twirled her and she spun slowly around him, Slowly coming into his tall, Slender frame and avoiding his gaze. He twirled them both and spun her around him again. His eyes following her every move.

Yuuki swallowed under the gaze of her fellow class mates. Who were watching Zero, Amazing at his grace and ease. Watching her because she said she didn't dance. She still did believe that, But Zero would tell her other wise. He looked down at her and she swore she could've detected the faintest hint of a smile. "You're better than you take yourself for." He said and she looked up at him, Her cheeks flushing.

"Thankyou." She said and he twirled her again. This time though, He swooped her legs from under her and dipped her low. She stared up at him, All the breath knocked from her lungs. But it didn't seem like she could get it all back when he grinned full scale down at her.

"What? I can smile when i want to"

"It suits you." She managed and he let her back on her feet. Spinning her gently before he pulled her dangerously close. Their noses brushed and their eyes locked. Yuuki's hands were pressed against his upper arms and his were wrapped tightly around her with a hand pressing against the small of her back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have never seen you smile so much"

That smile retured slightly at the corner of his mouth. But he tried not to show it. "If i'm in a good mood, Then i'll smile."

"...How often is that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Not often."

"Exactly."

"Come on Love Birds!" The teacher cursed. "Get off the stage. Yori and Aido, You're next!"

"_God_" Yuuki and Zero said at the same time.


	4. Switched 1

**This was inspired by BeatYouWithaPipe's story _Whats Going On?_ So the credit goes to her on this one. :D**

Yuuki Cross opened her eyes to Day Class boys. All looming over her. All with caring looks on their faces. Huh?

"...Zero? What the heck has happened to your eyes?" One of them asked. Man. That took Yuuki by surprise. She squeeked, And her hand flew up in view of her eyes. It was larger and the nails where bitten back. Strong muscles coiled under the creamy skin. Her eyes flew down the the clothes the wrapped around her. The loose shirt and the trousers. The jacket that was drapped over the bed. She leeped off the bed and ran at the mirror, Pinning her hands either side of the surface and facing her reflection.

It was just like that boy had said. She had Zero's features, But the silver hair now hung over her crimson eyes. Which where now as wide a golfballs. She hadn't relised how refined Zero was. Strong jaw line and high cheek bones and to top that all off, A pair of full lips. Their colour blending perfectly with his skin. But as she admired herself- Well. Hiself in the mirror, Her mind swung her around and she squeeked. "I'M A BOY?"

The boys eyes widdened and they took steps back. "Thats...Thats _Yuuki's _voice!"

"WHY THE HELL AM I A BOY?"

xXx

Zero Kiryu groaned. Rolled over. And fell off the bed. But when he landed, He felt a sharp pain in his chest. Subcontiously looking down, His gaze met- WAIT. WHAT THE HELL?

He leaped up, Holding open his shirt as he looked down. BOOBS? WHY DID HE HAVE BOOBS? WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?. Zero's gaze fell lower, Down towards the skirt clinging to a purfectly skulpted waist and thin, Tanned legs that fell snuggly into a pair of black socks and laced up boots. He grabbed a lock of hair and pulled it down over his face. Almost screaching when he saw it was a chocolate brown. But he couldn't allow himself such a act. Instead, He ran towards the full length mirror.

He. Was. A Girl.

Well, Not any girl. This girl was Yuuki Cross but with Zero's Amythist purple eyes. He stared at his reflection. He hadn't realised how inoccent she really looked. Such a small body with such beautiful curves. But all that invited the baddest of people in, Like Kuran. All trying to steal from her. But now he thought of him, Did that mean that he would come after Yuuki whilst he was in her body? Did that count as being gay? Did-

No. Bad thoughts. Terrible thoughts.

His eyes drifted over the new body. The rounded face and the small nose. Rose coloured lips and bouncy locks of dark hair hung across his face and framed the new Lavender eyes. Her surprisingly large chest hidden under the school uniform and Artimis, That was still strapped to his leg. It felt weird, Being a girl. A GIRL? This was the weirdest and most unfortunate of things to happen to him. But then again, Things like this never stopped happening. Things like this wouldn't leave him alone. EVER.

Then another thought came to him. A evil thought.

_He was a teenage girl._

xXx

Yuuki opened her mouth that didn't belong to her. The long, Sharp fangs visable. Pure white and fitting perfectly inbetween his normal teeth. She poked one and it pricked her finger. Making blood dribble and she watched it, Seeing if she had any Vampire instincts. But she didn't. Not yet anyway. Her fingers held up her lips, Revealing those teeth again. She was facinated by them. The way they fitted between his lower sets of teeth like they had been there when he was born. The way they where sharp like freshly bought knives and white like washed bedsheets. Dude, They where AWESOME!

Yuuki looked around her, She was a boy. But the problem was that she was Zero. She couldn't ever live up to that kind of personality. Ever. No way.

But then again, Being Zero...She could have some fun. Being Zero, She could cause him a little trouble. Have a little joke. She was going to enjoy this. She was going to enjoy it alot.

But her thoughts changed when she felt something awkward between her legs.

Yes...She was a boy.

xXx

Zero walked out of the girls dorm with his hands firmly placed in his blazer pockets and his eyes down. If anyone noticed, This could destroy the whole nightclass. Even though he wanted it, He couldn't allow it. Something like that would happen in the future. Not now. Now was far to soon with such a massive problem on there hands. Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryu had switched bodies. And he was determined to switch them back.

He walked through the corridors, Adverting his gaze away from people untill he reached the Headmasters office. When he got in there, He turned and slammed the door behind him. Making Kaien Cross jump and turn sharply to Zero. "Yuuki! What's-Wait your eyes!"

"Yuuki's possessed _my _body, Headmaster." He nearly groaned and Cross stood. Walking over and poking at his face.

"I've only ever seen this once, Kiryu. But i'm affraid...The cure is a little complicated."

"What-" He started. But was cut off by a boy with silver hair falling through the door. He landed on the floor and a girlish squeek came from his mouth. He banged his head against the floor, Cursing in a girls voice.

"I'M A BOY!" She cursed. "A BOY WITH A AWKWARDLY LARGE-"

"YUUKI YOU DON'T NEED TO BE TALKING ABOUT THAT." Cross said.

"Please don't Yuuki.." Zero muttered and at the hearing of his voice, She lept up. Glaring full scale at him.

"Is this another one of your pranks?"

"No! Why would it be?"

"I don't know!"

"This is probably one of your Night Class friends pranks! This is your bloody fault!"

"Why would it be their fault? This could be some random curs-"

"ALRIGHT!" Cross yelled. "Can i please talk now?"

They both nodded.

"Now. There is only one cure for this. I have seen this once before, So that is how i know. Its a rare curse, But it can be done. As you have experienced. But when i said complicated, Zero, I mean...Complicated. Well, To but it in simple terms, You two have to-"

The door was opened and Kaname Kuran entered. Zero's temper flared in Yuuki's little body and he bagan walking with clenched fists, But was stopped when Yuuki reached out with his arms and picked him up by the collar. "Zero. It's not his fault." She grumbled, Holding up in the air so they met eachother's gaze.

"Its got something to do with him i bloody BET!" He hissed and tried to break free from her strong grip, But it didn't work. After a short while of Kaname watching them, He burst into histerical laughter. I wasn't containable. To see Kiryu, AS A GIRL? Bloody histerical!

"_KURAN_!" Zero yelled, But Yuuki held onto him.

"I said Zero," Yuuki muttered. "Its not his fault."

"I hate you." Zero muttered. "I hate you all."

xXx

In the background, Kaien Cross was grumbling how he could revert this curse. But no one was listening. Ah well, He could tell them after school.


	5. Switched 2

**I was being attacted by fans. Don't bite my head off. This is not my fault. XD**

Zero looked up at his body. He missed it. He missed how he loomed over everyone, He missed how he had that dark look to him. How he scared away the shadows. But now, He was a giggly girl that everyone smiled at. But people noticed their eye change. They noticed the glaring purple and soft crimson that had swapped. They stayed at bay, Not knowing what had happened. Even though Zero was small, His Amythist glare still shook people.

Yuuki looked around her. At the people backing away from them. She hadn't noticed it before, But people were _terrified _of Zero. Like they could sense the darkness in his heart. His hatred towards Vampires. But people were watching them, Talking about there out of place eyes. Rummours were spreading like wildfire. People smirked at what they saw, But some drew back in fear. The unknown had happened to the pair, Causing the world to be flipped 180 digrees.

"Yuuki...Uh...Zero...I heard the rummours." Yori said in a soft voice. "Why don't you go and see the Headmaster about it?"

"Uh..." Yuuki said through Zero's body. Heads wipped around, Eyes wide and staring. "He said we should come back after school. He said that he would have the cure by then."

"Oh...I wonder whats going to happen now that this-"

"It doesn't matter." Came Zero's bark. "I'm already dreading the day. Lets just get to class."

"All right shorty," Yuuki teased and Zero fummed, Stomping towards her.

"Even though i'm in your body," Yuuki said, Holding him back with one hand on his head. "You don't hit a girl."

"BUT I AM A GIRL! I'M IN YOUR BLOODY BODY!" He roared.

"If you don't calm down, I'll humiliate you."

"Yuuki Cross," He snapped. "Making death threats. Like i bloody care."

"Zero-"

"Just leave it." He snapped. Grabbing her hand and dragging her to english. Once they arrived, Which was rather late, Zero turned to Yuuki and Yori. Who looked at him oddly. "Whatever you do, Just act normally."

He pushed open the doors with his small hands, And heard the class stop talking and the teacher stop writing on the board. Everyone turned and eyed Yuuki and Zero. Their miss matched eyes made them freeze. Some were even shaking with fear. But they wern't surprised. _They_ hadn't come across something like this. But Yuuki and Zero were used to these things happening. It was almost like every day life to them. And the Headmaster always had a cure.

"Whats with the eyes?" One asked and then a boy leaned over his desk to the person that spoke.

"I told you! 'Zero' Had woken up, And then he ran over to the mirror, And we heard _Yuuki _speak. I _swear_!"

"Then, Whats happened?"

Zero cocked his head to the side and placed a small hand on his hip. "Nothing that concerns you." He said. Faces filled with shock and people drew back in their chairs. "This is between the Headmaster, Me, Yuuki and...Kaname Kuran."

"_What_?" Yuuki asked through his body.

"I'm sorry. But my suspicions are still with him. He has _something _to do with it, I know it."

"You just hate him for no reason!" She yelled, Poking her tongue out.

"No _reason? _I could give you a damn _list _of why i hate that gay boy." He grumbled, Stalking up to where he usually sat.

"You really are grumpy Zero. Your in my body, Why don't you smile?"

"Because i can't be bothered to."

"Sit down the lot of you." The teacher barked. "Or there will be suplementary classes for the three of you."

"Yes Sir." They all said, Taking a seat for the class to begin.

xXx

Yuuki stretched her body as she walked out with Zero onto the feild for break. Maths hadn't been to bad either. Even though she was in Zero's body, She didn't have his brain power. The equations and sums were still as hard as they were before. But Zero helped her through it all. She didn't mind though, She liked the way he explained things. His voice would go really low and quiet, But as smooth as velvet. That smoothness fixed the words in her mind, Helping her understand it more. Even though it was a slow process, It worked.

"So," Yuuki said. " What're we going to do?"

"I don't know..." He growled. "I've got to go anyway. So bye"

Yuuki frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." He muttered and walked away. But she didn't stand and watch him for long. She couldn't. She couldn't pressure him into saying things because he rufused to. It hurt her that she was always by his side, And yet he wouldn't tell her what bothered him. Zero was hard to read, But she got used to it. He never let emotion show on his face. Ever. But she was used to it. Zero was playful and he would annoy her all the time, But that was what friends do, Huh?

"Hey Cameron!" She yelled to tall boy with wild dark hair. He looked at her with a smirk and she motioned for him to come over. She was good friends with Cameron, He used to live in America. But he had left there and came here because his Father needed a new job. But the boy liked it here. Which was more than an excuse from someone who was so used to living somewhere HOT.

"What is it Zero- Yuuki i mean. Damn, That body swap is so confusing."

"Haha! I know. It was so damn freeky when i woke up as Zero."

"How did you feel? Did you get any of his like, Personality?"

"No. But it feels really weird being a boy..."

"Oh _god_.."

"You know what i mean don't you?"

"Uh...Yeah."

"It feels so awkward now."

"I still can't get over the fact that it looks like i'm talking to Zero, Yet i'm talking to Yuuki. Its weird."

"I know right?" She couldn't help herself. She grinned.

"WOW!" Cameron yelled. "I can't believe what i just saw! Zero actually has a really nice smile!"

"He does. But he won't smile for anyone."

"I'm sure you've seen the hint of a smile."

"Maybe."

"Thats a yes?"

"Anyway." She said. "I need to know if you've seen Kaname. He was wondering around the grounds whilst i was in Maths and i need to send him back to his dorm."

"You've got the power over him to do that?"

"Yeah."

"I wish i was you."

"Be careful what you wish for!" She yelled and ran off. She felt like she was worth it in a Vampire's body. She could feel the power in Zero's legs. The strength in his arms. The way his body moved was like a Panther. He blended in well, Yet he was as dangerous as a nuclear bomb next to a flame. She looked at the trees infront of her and saw a flash of white. But she didn't hesitate like before, She let Zero's body shift into gear. The power flowed from the inside and drove into his leg muscles, Which kicked off with a new speed like a horse. She ran, Her speed not faultering.

She rounded the corner and took it at a angle. Like in a car, Those racing drivers stomped on the accelerator and the car raced off. But unlike a car, She ran. Boys were turning to watch the sprinting body and the powerful legs. Her target moved far infront of her and she ran at one of the buildings. Flipping and landing on the roof. Her speed didn't faulter and she continued. Zero's shoes thudded on the roof under her and she took longer strides in her run.

Kaname was moving through the trees with Ichijo by his side. Their pace was slow, But it didn't match her speed. She had no idea Zero could run like this. Or flip like she'd just done. She looked at one of the trees as she rounded in Kaname's direction. Building up her run as she reached the end of the building and jumped. Her body rolled in mid air and she landed, Catching the branch and swinging herself around it. Flipping and landing on a higher one.

Kaname stopped walking, And Ichijo looked at him. "What was that?"

Yuuki smirked and flittered from one tree to the other, Swinging Zero's body through the branches and working his arms to catch them. She knew that in this body, Kaname could probably tell what she was doing. What she was after. Where she was. And she almost let out a war cry when she saw them break into a sprint.

Kaname was testing her.

Seeing how good she was a weilding a Vampire's body.

He'd be surprised.

She swung from branch to branch, Bringing herself closer to ground. When she was certain she wasn't going to injure herself, She jumped. Landing on the ground and bolting through the trees. Did Zero feel this power? Did he feel this energy? Did he reconize what actually was inside him? She didn't know. Zero probably ran like this when he was chasing Level E's. He probably was so used to the power than he no longer felt it surge. She felt her tongue touch her fangs and they bared themselves. Forcing her mouth open in a hiss.

Ichijo looked behind at her. His eyes widdening at Zero's body. He probably didn't know. He was talking to Kaname, But was soon silenced. Because Kaname sped up. His legs taking him through the trees faster than she had expected. She realised she was running like a human. Not a Vampire. Vampire's have speed. They have agility. They had elegance. She shouldn't be running like this.

Zero's legs suddenly tensed and she felt another surge. He body ran fast and she grinned, The locks of Silver hair blowing across her face. She jumped again, Taking to the trees as Kaname ran. She swung from them, Catching up with Kaname. In her hands, Zero's body was a weapon. It was a tool. A way to help catch something or someone. She could see why she was never able to out run him. He was far to fast. He was a Cheetah. Fast and furious.

She landed on the floor again. Her feet kicking up mud and leaves, That sprayed around her. She rounded a corner and they were running along the buildings of the school. She heard a growl, And realised it came from her mouth. But she didn't stop to admire it. Because Kaname took a left turn, Down _between _the buildings. But this time she forgot to tap on the brakes and she ended up running along the wall. But she twisted and was on the floor in a matter of a second, Running because she has Kaname within 10 foot of her.

He turned on his right and she realized he was taking her into the feild. Testing to see weather she would actually lung for him there. But he kept running at the same speed, Whilst she sped up. People were watching, But she didn't care. Friends turned and watched in amazement, But she didn't notice. Even Cameron was staring at her, Watching as she gained on Kaname at an alarming rate. Kaname noticed, But he was too late when he piled on the speed. So she grinned, And she lunged for her prey.

She took Kaname to the floor, Their bodies rolling over and over in the grass. She grabbed his collar out of pure instict, And slammed him down. His dark hair spraying out behind his head. She let her body land in a crouch over his and she held his stomach down so it stopped him from arching his back. She glared down at him, Her breathing coming out all jagged. Then, She felt Zero's fangs bare themselves through her lips. Kaname looked up at her, Into her eyes and didn't smile.

"You're becoming like him." He stated. "A hunter."

"Thats because you decided to run."

"You know my reasons. I can tell you do."

"Do you usually do that Kaname-Sama?" She questioned. "Do you usually sort through Zero's mind?"

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?" She asked. "I thought i could at least trust you to be nice to him, Kaname-Sama."

"You _thought_. You know i'm a liar Yuuki. Well, You should do."

"You keep on saying, But..."

"Why are you being gentle on him, Yuuki?" Said a voice and she looked up at Zero. That dark hair that she used to own was blown across his purple eyes. Those eyes were filled with their usual hate towards the boy bellow her. She didn't loosen her grip. It was like her eyelids had been opened and clipped there. Forced to see the world people had tried to sheild her from. "You've got to finish your _job_. You're in my body now. You know how it works."

She looked down at Kaname. "_Who _did this to us, Kaname-Sama?"

People were crowded around them now. Wanting to know the gossip. Looking to see if a fight will break out. Yuuki was in Zero's body. And she had put chains on the demon within him. She felt no hunger, Yet, She felt a need to throw Kaname at something. There was something in his look that told her it was him. That glisten that told her he was going to lie. She was nearly 16. She WAS NOT, Going to take anymore of his crap. Any more of his lies. She had to be firm if she wanted to find out something.

"Was it _you, _Kaname-Sama?"

There was a pause where he closed his eyes. But he soon sighed and opened them. "I had some participation, Yes."

She stared. Him? _Him?_ She _trusted _him. She _loved_ him. How could he do this to her? She had stuck up for him against Zero, And he did this to her?

"_How could you_?" She hissed through her fangs. "Do you _really _think this is some kind of joke?"

"You're going to be cured, Are you not?" He asked. "So why make such a big deal?"

She stood and glared down at him. "I used to trust you, Kaname. Why would you do that?"

He stood, Brushing away the grass from his clothes. His eyes locked onto hers. In a body that did not belong to her. Her personality had changed. She was seeing things completely different. She wasn't the inoccent Yuuki anymore. This Yuuki wouldn't react like that. Unless...No. Maybe she did, But she'd get over it. He was a liar. So she didn't deserve him. "Because i like to humiliate Zero. As he does me." Kaname said and walked off. Ichijo following him behind with a sorry look thrown back at Yuuki. People watched her. Testing to see if she'd throw a rage. But she didn't. She kept herself calm and called out to Kaname-

"I will not speak to you untill you are at least _civil _with Zero! I can't _believe _you would do that to him!"

Kaname looked back and gave her a look that said sorry. But she didn't believe it. Yuuki walked over to Zero, Slipping her hand into his and they walked away. Even though she would usually cry, She didn't now. Because she felt stronger. Her lungs were burning from the hunt and her legs pumped with Lactic Acid. But she didn't care. She just walked through the crowds, Dragging Zero behind as usual. She would be strong. She had to be. This was the new Yuuki.

And if Kaname didn't like it, Then that was his problem.

Not hers.


	6. Switched 3

**DON'T WORRY GUYS. THIS STORY WILL HOPEFULLY GET FUNNY. UNLESS MY SENSE OF HUMOUR HAS REALLY DECREASED.**

**ME IS VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. ME IS BEGGING FOR FORGIVNESS. ME HOPE YOU WILL FORGIVE ME.**

Yuuki got changed in the toilets. She felt really pervy if she got changed in the changing rooms. Being the only girl in the boys or the only boy in the girls. It felt weird. She took a step out of the cubical, Pulling the polo shirt over her head when a Day Class girl came in. She stopped dead in her tracks, And her friends behind her slammed into her. "What?!" Yuuki asked. "I'm not Zero, Am I?!" She growled, Pulling the T-shirt down over her toned chest. But the girls didn't move, Probably her words hadn't sunken in yet.

"Its.." One started. "Its not that we were looking at."

She paused, But decided she wasn't going to get out of the situation easily. "Then what were you looking at?"

"Zero's _chest._"

_Uh oh_. "Does that mean you...Have a _crush _on Zero?!"

"I never realised Zero worked out."

"Well," Yuuki said, Ruffling the silver locks of hair. She remembered that time she was looking for him, And found him lifting weights in the gym. "He does, A lot."

"What other sports and stuff does he do?"

"Uh...He does full contact Rugby...Well he used to. I don't know whether he does it now."

"I can just imagine him doing that.." Another girl said dreamily. Zero was going to hell if he found out about this.

"Well, Ask him if you want to, I don't know."

"Sure, Yuuki. Hey, I wonder if Zero's gotten changed in the girls changing rooms."

"He wouldn't do that." Yuuki said. "He's probably in the Boy's toilets."

"Is it weird? Being Zero?"

"It is, But things seem a lot easier."

"Like chasing Kaname? We saw that."

"You did?" Yuuki asked. The memories coming back to her of break time. When Kaname had called her a hunter. Said she was just like Zero. "Cool."

"We'll see you in P.E, Yeah?"

"Sure."

Yuuki watched them go before going out of the changing rooms herself, But she ran into a dark haired figure. A figure that was smaller than her these days. Zero. He'd been eve's dropping. "What are you-?" She asked, But was cut off.

"Shut up, Will you? Now, Out of my way."

"Hang fire." She told him. Taking hold of those skinny arms that were driving into her stomach. Trying to push her out of the way. "Why are you this grumpy? Whats the world done now?" She asked. But he continued to struggle from her grip. But, Now Yuuki was thankful of him training. His muscles were strong. Strong enough to catch Kaname Kuran. Attractive enough to atract Day Class girls. Sexy enough to be called a Vampire's strength. Zero was getting worked up now, And he tore a arm loose, But he didn't break free.

"Zero..."

"You're getting girls on my back, Now!" He growled. "First you beat up Kaname Kuran, Now you use my body to act Lesbian-ny!"

"_WHAT?" _Yuuki roared. "Why the _hell _would I do _that?_ Its not _my _fault if they get giddy because you've got a good looking chest!"

"They _saw _that?!"

"Yes! It wasn't my fault! God! If you hate it that much why don't you just reject them?!"

"I damn well WILL."

"I...Come on, Zero."

"What were you going to say?" He asked as he was dragged by his hand to the Sports Hall. Both had their bags slung over their shoulders since they avoided the changing rooms. Yuuki didn't want to answer Zero's question, Not infront on everyone who was watching. She noticed the girls who'd walked in on her, Their eyes drifted to her, Then to the person she was dragging along. Their eyes lingered, But adverted after a moment. Yuuki opened the door to the sports hall and let go of Zero's hand, Signaling him that they were going to separate from here on in. But Zero took hold of Yuuki's arm and pulled her to the edge of the room, Before speeking.

"Do you really think I'd let that question go?"

She sighed. "I was going to say I was sorry. Okay?"

"Alright, Then."

"Go in my group for P.E."

"Are you _serious_?"

"Yes I am."

"_Why_?"

"You can't do P.E normally! You're not in your own body now."

"I know." He growled. "I just don't trust you doing sports in my body."

"Why? What've I ever done?"

"A lot."

"Lets just sit together at the back, Okay?"

He sighed. "Its a compromise."

"As I thought." She said and Zero turned, Walking to sit down without her. People didn't turn, But with Yuuki's heightened senses, She could detect the wispers coiling around the room. Zero was in so much trouble with that lot. It was almost like he was becoming a Night Class boy but still in the Day Class. Which ment a whole lot more screaming and chasing. And those girls were going to _beg _him to remove his shirt. But Zero was stubborn. So she hoped he would pull through that problem.

"Kiryu, Cross." Said one of the P.E teachers. "Have you both developed a relationship? Get into your groups!"

"I'm Zero," He said from Yuuki's body. Just a millisecond before she said the same thing about herself. "And don't ever say the emotionally disturbing sentance again." He muttered and a few giggles sounded.

"But how-?"

"The Headmaster is working on it." Zero said. "The sooner I'm in my body, The better. Its disgusting being like this."

"Dude," Yuuki said. "You think _my _body is gross? Look at your _own_."

"Cheers, Sweetie. Love you too."

She was cought off guard. "Was that sarcastic or serious?"

"Oh, My name is Kaname- Bloody- Kuran and my love burns like a eternal flame for you Yuuki. Of course it was _sarcastic_, You idiot."

"You suck, you know that?"

"Of course I do." He said and looked back at the teachers. "She's sorry. I'm not. But if this causes problems for your lesson functions, I would like this opportunity to tell you I don't give a damn."

"Mr Kiryu," The male teacher said with a glare, and at the mention of Zero's name, a few girls giggled. "I would also like to take this opportunity to say that your point is invalid due to the fact that the whole year group is playing a game of _Dodge ball._ Is that justifiable in your terms?" The teacher had raised a eyebrow. Like Zero, he had a sharp attitude and sensitive wit. He had short brown hair and short figure.

"Thats perfectly fine, Sir." Zero said, a cocky grin raising itself of Yuuki's face. Sideways and cute. "I know what we are doing, thankyou. Its the fact that Yuuki here can't make her mind up what she's doing of late."

"Says you?" She questioned.

"Shut it." He looked back. "Just continue with what you were doing."

xXx

Yuuki Cross looked across the border line running across the centre of the sports hall. She wasn't day dreaming, she had her gaze fixed on one person. One person that glowed like a gem. He was stood her body, looking back at her with the most devilish of glints in his eyes that she hadn't ever witnessed. It was like he still had the Vampiric kick in his brain, the kick to hunt. To fight. To win. The crystalised purple locked onto the dark brown, both gazed mixed in a battle. She felt like was the deer and he was the wolf. Coming to catch her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, of both sides of this game. There are only a few rules. Number one, don't hit anyone over the waist line. Two, no violence. Rule three, have fun." It was the same P.E teacher from before, he just seemed in a higher mood. "When I blow my whistle, I want you to run to these balls like no tomorrow."

"Thats what she said!" Someone called and everyone laughed.

"Shut up Cameron."

"Like a boss, Sir." He concluded, holding a hand in the air. "Like a boss."

"As I was saying. Collect these-" He said, lifting one of the large inflatable yellow spheres in the air. There were around 10 of them in a line. "Throw them at the nearest person possible. Alright?" He walked to one wall, holding the whistle to his mouth. For a moment, there was a dramatic pause, and then there was one almighty screech. His breath running through it and causing the whistle to make a noise.

The room, errupted into chaos.

Yuuki made a bolt for the yellow ball infront of her, and Zero aimed for it to. Even though Zero was in her body, he still had the ability to sprint like a Cheetah. Yuuki however, saw this as a challege and accepted it. It was a few mere seconds passing between them, none of the world around them meaning anything. What mattered is who got that ball first, because the other would get a propper ass kicking.

Zero grabbed it and Yuuki saw him raise it, jumping and flipping in the air to dodge it. She landed, grabbing it and screaming along with everyone else as she threw it back. Zero's eyes widdened and it struck him in the chest, barreling him through the air and onto the ground. Yuuki cheered herself and people surrounding her giggled, and she knew what she was in for now she had done that one simple move.

Zero had moved up onto the back bench over the line, waiting for a ball to come his way. After a minute, one came flying through the air and the person next to him tried to push him over, but he jumped and caught it. Throwing it with an impressive power down to a nearby player. Striking the person down, he ran picking up the ball in a move of defence as he barreled through the crowds in Yuuki's small body.

Yuuki saw him and screeched, the look of terror crossing the features that weren't hers. Zero threw the ball in his hands, this time catching her full on. Yuuki flew backwards, landing on her back as Zero whistled and yelled a randomly as he ran over her. It was Yuuki's turn to go and sulk on one of the benches. But not before she gripped hold of the bottoms of Zero's shirt in revenge. Pulling the loose fabric over her head and showing the bare chest to him.

"Bazinga punk now we're even!" She yelled and Zero stared. The class roaring with laughter around them as Yuuki walked to the bench and stood on it. Refusing to Zero's demands of putting the shirt back on.


End file.
